The Weirdest Love
by DragonSorceror
Summary: In the digital world Cell falls in love with Lilymon, but can she love him back?
1. Chapter 1

After interring the digital world, Cell falls for Lilymon but will she love him back?

Sent your reviews and e-mail me at please! This is my first story so be gentle.

Disclaimer-put it like this I don't own anything!

**The Weirdest Love**

"Damn" cursed Cell, "I can't believe that little pipsqueak Gohan defeated me Super Saijan2 my ass!" (Incase you don't know, this is during the Cell games time after SS2 Gohan defeats Cell) He instantly thought of a rematch but he quickly thought that off:

1) He was two weak

2) Gohan probably would've killed him this time

So he just made up his mind to use instant transmission to transport his self to a place he can heal undisturbed. He quickly homed in on not just a different world, but a different domintion! (Digital World) How weird was that! But nevertheless he transported himself there.

He gazed at his new surroundings, flowers and plant –life was every where, a truly beautiful sight to witness but Cell didn't care he simply walked right over the lovely plants to a near by cave he thought he heard an "Ouch!" When he stepped on a big pink flower but he didn't pay much attention to much attention to it though. Upon entering the cave he went to a corner and slept, regaining energy and ki as he did. After a long relaxing slumber he awoke refreshed. He blinked in surprise, staring at him was a million (not really but close enough) plant-like monsters (rookie level and below digimon). "What the hell are you all staring at?" shouted Cell. One monster came up and said "Our mistress Lilymon requests that you be escorted to her presence" Naturally Cell agreed –To control all these monsters this Lilymon fella must be pretty strong- thought Cell to himself.

They led him down a dirt path surrounded by flowers. They finally stopped upon reaching a large flower closed up. They same digimon who spoke to Cell earlier recited, "Queen Lilymon we have confirmed your request!" Slowly the giant flower opened. Out stepped (what looked to Cell) a green flower fairy." Introducing your highness, Lilymon!" said the digimon now known as Floramon. Lilymon stepped from her flower and walked towards Cell. As she did flowers bloomed where she stepped, other already grown flowers pointed towards her. "Hi" she said.

Okay it's probably not that good but it gets better. Feel free to send ideas and request(I bet I sound all formal).

Until chapter two, so long for now!


	2. Chapter 2

( *clears cobwebs* ok so I remade this story and posted it as chapter two, if anyone ever comes over plz review)

The Wierdest Love

"FUCK!!" Cell swore as he limped across the wilderness, he didn't know where he was but he definitely knew how he got there, that stupid Goku and his Super Saijan 2 son… how he had underestimated that boy was sure to plague him for years to come.

When Gohan did the Super Kame-ha-me-ha wave Cell had used instant transmission right at the last moment, but a chain reaction of the massive power of the Gohan's blast and Cell's blinded instant transmission (for he teleported away without seeking a destination) had ended up with Cell landing in a completely different dimension.

He didn't know what exactly the said dimension was, but it was very wild, flourishing in luscious plants and wildflowers.

Seeking a place of refuge to rest and restore ki, Cell wandered until he saw a cave nearby a small waterfall.

He weakly made his way towards it and entered. It was lighted by a blue hue that emanated from some glowing mushrooms, he made his way towards the end of the cave and stepped on some big green leafs sticking out the ground and paused.

Was Cell's mind playing tricks on him or did he just hear that huge leaf say ouch?

He shrugged and continued his descent deeper into the cave, until he arrived at a fork, he then layed down at the tip of it and rested his back on the wall.

He took a deep breath as he finally could rest, he slowly drifted off into a much needed sleep.

The sleep reenergized him with each snore, and when he awoke he felt as good as new, his sensors told him he had been asleep for 5 days, but that was the least of his concern.

He noticed a couple of Leaf-like monsters parading around him, when they realized he had awaken from his deep slumber they startled.

"Oh, you have awaken, by chance, what would your name be?"

Cell looked at the mini beast with disdain, who were these beast to dare speak to him in such a casual voice, had they no idea who he was!

"My name is of no importance to you, tell me now from what manner of creature are you and what is this hell of a place called"

Slightly perturbed by his tone the creatures responded

"We are Tanemon, and you are in the Digital World"

The Digital World? Cell had never heard of such a place, he wondered was there any fair game in this world. He had failed to take over Earth but this was a different story.

The Tanemon stared at him with their beady eyes, they looked sort of puzzled.

"Aren't you a digimon"

It was Cell's turn to be confused

"A what?"

The Tanemon gave each other a look,

"Of course you know what digimon are, digital monsters? The inhabitants of this place all of us are one"

Cell was beginning to piece together this new world,

"Well I am not a Digimon I am an all powerful being created with powers that far surpass your measly imaginations"

The Tanemon looked at him humorously

"But you look like a digimon, you must have amnesia"

"Yes that must be it" said the second Tanemon happily agreed

Cell groaned

"We must take you to Lady Lilymon; she might be able to reverse your dilemma"

A light bulb glowed in Cell's head, Lilymon must be the name of their leader, if he could destroy this said Lilymon, he could in turn become their ruler, Cell evilly grinned…

"Yes, that must be it, lead me to this Lilymon, so as to relieve me of this condition"

The Tanemon happily ushered him to follow them as they playfully trotted down the left path. Cell followed with dark and evil thoughts in mind.

Soon they came to a hall filled with different plant digimon and a spring that some played around. At the end was a Huge Pink Flower closed to the outside world.

The Tanemon led him to the jumbo Rose. They paused at the base of the Flower.

"Lady Lilymon, we need your assistance!"

Many of the digimon stopped what they were doing and looked at the scene, behelding Cell with fascination.

The Flower's Closed Petals slowly unwrapped and opened up to reveal what looked to Cell like a Flower Fairy.

She descended the now open Flower and stepped towards Cell.

Flowers bloomed where she stepped, many other flowers leaned towards her as she elegantly walked towards the trio.

While the Tanemon explained the situation Cell was on pause.

He had no idea Lilymon would be so…

"Beautiful" he quietly said to himself. He had never seen a creature so truly Lovely that caught his gaze. He was speechless as he watched her converse with the pair of Tanemon. She had a breathtaking voice, and had an air of gentleness about her.

Cell suddenly felt defeated again but this time not from a ki blast from an angry brat, but from an emotion he had never felt before…

TBC


End file.
